


Dubious Kisses

by MandolinDoodler



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Dagur/Hiccup, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler
Summary: What started out as Viggo using kisses for bargaining evolves into sneaky makeout sessions and hooking up behind everyone's backs.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Dubious Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I like a ten-ish year age gap between these two but set it to whatever makes your heart happy :)

The first time they kiss it's because Viggo basically blackmails him into it. One of the riders is caught and all the dragon hunter wants from Hiccup in exchange is a kiss. He fights it, of course. There has to be a way to escape or something else he can give the older man, but there's little he can do while stuck in a tent with Viggo while a dozen guards wait just outside.

Reluctantly, Hiccup concedes and they kiss.

It's nothing special. Viggo simply cradles Hiccup's chin and plants a kiss on his lips as the teen glares at him. The man lingers for only a moment before pulling away and releasing his chin. The captured rider is then released and everyone gets to part ways in peace.

For as simple as it is, Hiccup feels dirty long after he gets his team home and they're settled in their huts for the night. He spends a good hour trying to wash away the feel of dragon hunter lips off his own and even though Viggo didn't deepen the kiss in any way, Hiccup feels like he can taste the man on his tongue. Not even the twins' salty fish concoction can drown out what he imagines his rival tastes like and it makes him feel dirtier than ever.

Maybe he could have forgotten it within a week or two. At the very least the uncomfortable twist in his stomach would have lessened and he could pretend it didn't bother him as much as it did, but Hiccup doesn't have that kind of luck. More accurately, Viggo isn't about to let go of an opportunity to grate on Hiccup's nerves or get kisses from the young man he admires so much. As such, it becomes a thing.

Not the kind of thing that Viggo pulls in front of the other riders (because they would only try to get in the way if they found out). It's something reserved for the times the two are alone, a secret Viggo keeps in order to have Hiccup to himself and that Hiccup keeps out of shame. And no matter how many kisses they share, the dirty feeling Hiccup suffers doesn't go away or lessen in the slightest.

For weeks, they keep this up. Then Hiccup spends a night with Dagur. It's unexpected on both ends - Dagur was supposed to be dead and Hiccup didn't expect to feel so relieved to find the Berserker NOT dead. When Dagur visits his hut that evening to apologize and possibly lay rest to some of the shit they'd accumulated over the years, Hiccup is the first to make a move. He'll later blame it on the Viggo kisses and how they took away all his notions of kisses being intimate and special. That's why he kisses Dagur and the relief he feels seeing the man alive is why the two end up in his bed, shirts abandoned as they make out and feel each other up.

It's the warm tingle in his gut from all the kissing and the touching that spurs on Hiccup's curiosity. And though nothing more comes from the exploratory night with Dagur, somehow the next time Viggo kisses Hiccup it doesn't leave that dirty feeling. Rather, that warm tingle almost comes back and the dragon rider wonders what it would be like if he returned the kiss instead of standing stiff till it's over. If he let himself want it, would all those good feelings from the night with Dagur come back?

All this time he'd been fighting Viggo's advances because the man was his enemy, but what if he forgot about that for just a moment?

Viggo's shock is barely noticable when Hiccup changes his attitude and kisses back. The kiss remains brief but that slight change is the catalyst in their relationship and the next month of confrontations. Kisses begin to linger, they become open mouthed, the space between their bodies becomes less and less until dragon rider and hunter are pressed tight together, tongues battling and hands starting to venture, tugging at shirts and armor in an effort to sneak a touch of skin whenever they get a chance.

In a dangerous twist, the two become bold in battle. Viggo Grimborn doesn't engage his foes in battle unless it's advantageous to him or absolutely necessary, but it becomes regular for the leaders to find each other on the field and connect swords. If they steal kisses whenever Viggo corners Hiccup against a wall or tree, or any time they slip out of view, no one notices.

Hiccup wants for more after one mission where he and Viggo manage to "fight" their way to an empty room. They swiftly lock the door then lock lips. Viggo is quick to change their positions, pressing Hiccup to the door and trailing kisses along his jaw down to his neck and collarbone. The rider's hands grasp at the man's hair and shoulders to keep him there as one of his leg's moves to allow Viggo's own leg between his thighs, a pressure building in his groin and if he moves his hips just right maybe--

Viggo saves him the work when he presses his hips to the teen's. Their clothed cocks make contact and Hiccup lets out a moan unlike any he has before, this one deeper as his partner teases something more, something  _ better  _ than the kisses and hands roaming over clothed bodies and dry humping. If Hiccup could just get his hands to work, get them to start untying and unbuckling and removing all these ridiculous layers, then this session could be something else entirely.

The ship rocks with an explosion and the  _ thumps _ of dragons landing on the deck, their riders calling for the leader of their group.

Abruptly, Hiccup and Viggo pull away from each other, panting heavily as they try to bring their thoughts back to the fight above them. Viggo glances down and smirks at the bulge in Hiccup's pants that the teen will have to hide from his friends. Hiccup groans and tries to mentaly reason out a way to wait it out or take care of it before heading up, but his friends are clearly getting antsy and searching the ship. So, the two share a parting kiss and Hiccup finally gets his hand to function as it sneaks down to grope at Viggo's own impressive bulge startling a moan from the man that echoes in Hiccup's head as he dashes up the stairs to his dragon.

Back in his hut Hiccup fantasizes what could have happened if his team hadn't shown up. He can feel Viggo's cock so nicely in his hand, imagine it rubbing against his own, dreams about it penetrating him, filling him and connecting the two in a way Hiccup never thought he would want. He wakes up panting, covered in cum and sweat and desperately resisting the urge to fly to Viggo that night.

Over the next couple weeks, their meetings become more and more heated. Nearly every meetup leaves Hiccup hot and bothered late into the night where he pretends his hands are bigger, fuller, as they run over his body and he holds onto the echo of the one passionate moan he's been able to drag out of Viggo even as their time together has grown more intense.

For the first time since the start of their trysts, things slow down. The riders have been captured and Hiccup is escorted to Viggo's chambers on the ship. As he's hauled away, he can hear the worried whispers of his friends, imagine their concerned faces as they debate what to do, but all of that is pushed aside at the thought of what's to come. With the others contained, there's no one to interrupt their activities and there's no time limit to beat. Just thinking about what will happen when he gets to that room has Hiccup's cock stirring.

Upon arrival Hiccup is shoved into the room and the door is swiftly shut behind him. He expects to be slammed up against it with Viggo's mouth on his, hands winding around his back and through his hair, pulling the windswept strands tight to draw a moan from him as his hips jut forward to meet Viggo's own. Hiccup nearly moans just thinking about it.

Instead, Viggo is sitting at his desk with a glass of wine and what was clearly going to be his dinner. The older man gestures to the chair in front of the desk and pours a glass for Hiccup. The dragon rider isn't much a fan of the drink but he accepts the glass as well as the next one and the one after that. By the time he finishes his third his body is much warmer, his limbs feel like they're floating, and Viggo's smooth voice is sending tingles straight to Hiccup's core. All that's happened is talking - about Maces and Talons, about dragons, and about inventing. It's the first time Hiccup has felt so aligned, so connected and understood, by someone else.

When they finally make it to bed that night, taking their time to explore and  _ feel _ one another, it's that much more intense. Every place their naked bodies make contact warmth explodes in Hiccup. Their cocks brush against each other and his breath hitches, then Viggo's wrapping a hand around their members as they rut into one another and Hiccup can barely remember how to breathe until a throaty moan breaks through his throat and Viggo's lips are on his again, eating up the sweet sound.

The man takes his time preparing Hiccup for the next part, working him open while simultaneously keeping the teen just on the edge of orgasm. Hiccup's barely holding on when the dragon hunter enters him and his entire body lights up at the feeling of finally having this man inside him. He digs his nails into Viggo's back and arm as his release hits, letting out a sound so draconic Viggo wonders if the rumors are true that Hiccup has dragon blood in him and if the marks on his back look more like dragon claws than human fingers.

Hiccup comes down from his high to Viggo nearly fully sheathed inside him and sucking a mark into his neck. If the wine and the sex weren't clouding his brain so badly, he might be worried about his friends seeing it later or about them hearing what's going on in this room that's probably on top of their holding cell. But that's a problem for future Hiccup.

He can be the one to deal with their questions and try to explain to them how he came to the point of letting a man like Viggo Grimborn fuck him senseless while he's drunk on wine. He can also explain why Hiccup's no doubt going to end up in this position again (and any other position Viggo wants him in) and how maybe he's formed an unexpected emotional attachment to the dragon hunter which also maybe complicates the entire situation more than before.

Like he said, these are problems for future Hiccup.

Present Hiccup can focus on the feeling of Viggo filling him up, the sound of skin on skin as the man pounds his hips into the dragon rider, their moans and pants filling the room, a feral growl as Hiccup's hard cock is enveloped by Viggo's large rough hand and pumped in time. The hunter's mouth on his nipples shooting pleasure down his body as his hands roam the man's, running over every toned muscle and fantasizing about days where he'll be able to plant kisses along every battle scar - days that will be slow like today where they can enjoy one another to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> I want these two together. Always. I really do love Astrid and their relationship but gods I just can't let go of Viggo/Hiccup. Especially the idea of them just ending up together without Viggo being extra manipulative or Hiccup losing everything or something.
> 
> My mind is constantly buzzing with scenarios for this pairing. Them meeting before Toothless, soulmate AUs, Hiccup runs away and meets Viggo, and plenty of other more complex ideas that I wish I had the motivation to write down.
> 
> But for now, accept my contribution to this pairing and please let this story and my other ideas inspire you to write for them too. Like please. Because I NEED MORE!!!
> 
> Also, thank you evilwriter37 for creating Viggo/Hiccup content for me to obsess over.


End file.
